1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to Internet telephony, and, more particularly relates to methods for activating, monitoring, and/or otherwise managing a Voice-Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) communications device when an emergency communication originates from the VoIP communications device.
2. Description of Related Art
Internet telephony, also referred to herein as Voice-Over Internet Protocol (VoIP), Voice-Over Network (VoN), and/or Internet Protocol Telephony (IP Telephony), is experiencing explosive growth and marked improvements in reliability and sound quality. The improved Internet telephony communications are, in large part, due to upgrading the internet backbone with better switching fabrics, such as Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM), and also due to implementation of new communications standards, such as standards for transport protocols, directory services, and/or audio codec format.
Along with these improvements comes new challenges for the industry. For example, a need exists for better, more efficient emergency services in response to an emergency communication from an Internet telephony communications device. When an individual uses a conventional telephone to request an emergency service, such as dialing 9-1-1 to connect with a Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP), the telecommunications network uses network information associated with the communication (e.g., Automatic Number Identification (ANI), Automatic Location Identification (ALI), enhanced 9-1-1 services, and so on) to route the emergency call to a matched Public Safety Answering Point (also referred herein as an “emergency call center” or as PSAP). The emergency call center then uses the network information and/or additional information from a caller to dispatch one or more appropriate emergency service providers. Typically, the emergency service provider is matched with a geographic location, such as a billing address, of the telephone used to dial an emergency phone number to request the emergency service. However, when the caller uses a VoIP phone to request the emergency service, problems exist with routing and with dispatching appropriate emergency service providers. For example, if the caller uses a wireless VoIP communications device, then the wireless VoIP communications device may be used at different geographic locations to make the request for the emergency service, and consequently some network information, like the billing address, is not reliable for routing and/or other processing of the emergency service request to a nearby emergency service provider that is equipped to respond to the emergency request.
The growing popularity of wireless VoIP communications devices brings attention to the above and other emergency communication problems. Accordingly, what is needed are methods and systems for locating, routing, and/or other processing of emergency communications from internet telephony communications devices. Additionally, methods and systems that leverage the abilities of internet telephony communications devices and/or a connected communications network are further needed for these emergency communications.